A Twitter Questions Confession?
by xNomNomx
Summary: Ian and Anthony do lunch time with Smosh, as usual, but when a twitter question turns into an embarrassing confession for Anthony, it's up to Ian to decide what to do. NOTE: I don't really ship Ianthony, but I write fanfics for them sometimes. :3


It was just another day with Anthony. He got up, got dressed, and went to get something to eat for lunch. He had been thinking about Ian a lot lately. They had gotten a lot of fan art and stuff of him and Ian, with each other… doing certain things. It seemed like all their Smosh followers thought him and Ian should be together. Like _together_ together. But Anthony didn't know why. He and Ian had been friends so long. And not to mention the fact that they were both GUYS. So why did everyone think they should be boyfriends? He had thought about it a lot lately though. He couldn't get him off his mind. _What if we were together? Would it be so… bad?_ Anthony thought. _NO NO NO! you are a GUY, Anthony. And he is a guy too. So…?_ He wondered. One side of his brain told him he kinda wanted to. But the other part said it was wrong.

Ian then came into the room and stood there and stared Anthony. "Uh, are you okay, dude?" Ian asked concerned.

Anthony then realized he had been standing there with the fridge door open for about ten minutes. "Oh… uh yeah. I just… couldn't find anything for lunch," Anthony quickly, to cover up his thoughts.

"Did you forget that today is Thursday? Today's Lunchtime With Smosh!" Ian said.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Anthony exclaimed. He had been so busy with his thoughts he didn't even realize today was Thursday.

"Well, we're going out for lunch. What do you want to eat?" Ian asked him.

Anthony thought for a second. "I don't care, how about you pick this time," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Ian said, also smiling slightly, "It's a surprise." He sounded mysterious.

"Oh well, I'll stay here then." Anthony said, kind of excited to know the surprise.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." Ian said on the way out the door.

"Okay." Anthony called out.

_Ian has been gone for a long time._ Anthony realized. He decided to finally sit down and truly think about his and Ian's friendship. He decided to think of all the good things that could come from a further relationship. _Okay, well, we would be better friends. And we would get along better. And we would love each other no matter what._ Anthony thought. _But then again, our friendship will never be the same after that. And what if he doesn't love me back…_ Anthony kept thinking until he looked up at the clock. Ian had been gone for thirty minutes already. Just as he was about to call Ian's cell phone, the door opened. Ian came in with two bags of food. "There you are! I was starting to get worried!" Anthony said to Ian.

"Why?" Ian gave him a confused look.

"Oh, uh, no reason. What'cha got there?" Anthony said, quickly changing the subject.

"I got…" Ian paused for dramatic effect. "Tai food! And not the spicy kind either!" Ian said.

"Great let's eat!" Anthony exclaimed.

They sat and ate their food and talked and laughed in front of their camera. They were making jokes about the food and the people at the restaurant. Finally Ian said, "Anthony, I believe it is time for something."

Anthony looked up. "Why, yes it is." Then he started to sing, "Finding twitter questions, finding twitter questions," the way he did every Lunchtime with smosh. Suddenly, Anthony felt like he had to pee. "I'll be right back, go ahead and find a question while I'm gone." And then Anthony disappeared into the bathroom.

Ian scrolled down the questions on Anthony's phone. Suddenly he came upon one, and he looked around before talking to the camera. " AngelGurlz567 says, 'I dare you to ask Anthony out.'" Ian thought about it. It would be a funny joke, and he knew Anthony would of course say no. Just then, Anthony came out of the bathroom and sat back down. Ian decided to do it. "Hey Anthony?" Ian asked. "Will you go out with me and make me the happiest man alive?" Ian asked in the most dramatic tone he could manage.

Anthony, looking up from his food, looked startled. _Oh my God, is this really happening?!_ Anthony thought. _Well since he did ask, I might as well go for it!_ Anthony gathered up his courage. Ian was ready for a complete 'no', when all of a sudden, Anthony exclaimed, "Yes! Of course I'll go out with you! I've thought of nothing else for a long time!" Anthony was bursting with joy.

Ian, on the other hand, was speechless. He totally thought Anthony was going to say no. He tried to find the right words to say… "Um, Anthony? I… was just kidding. It was a dare in the twitter questions…" Ian said slowly looking at Anthony seriously.

Now Anthony was the one who was speechless. "O-o-oh," he stuttered, "Uh…" He sat there trying to think of what to say. "I got to go," He finally said, with seriousness in his voice. He got up and marched out to the garage.

"Anthony, wait!" Ian called after him, but he had already drove away.

Anthony just kept driving. He didn't want to ever go back. "That was humiliating!" He said out loud, with the hint of tears in his voice. He finally stopped in front of the park. He turned off his car. He sat there for about 3 seconds… and then started to cry. He cried for all sorts of reason. Ian didn't love him back. He was embarrassed. He didn't want to go back. And he didn't know where else to go. He cried for what felt like forever. He looked at the clock. He had been at the park for about forty-five minutes. He decided to go back. He planned it out carefully. He would walk in, walk right past Ian, go into his room, and stay there. He truly didn't want to go back…

When he got back, Ian was nowhere in sight. Anthony slowly walked in. He looked over on the table. There was a note:

_'Anthony,  
We have to talk about this sooner or later.  
Meet me in my room when you're ready.'  
__-Ian_

Anthony didn't want too talk at all. But he didn't know how long Ian had been waiting, and didn't want to keep him waiting anymore.

While Anthony was gone, Ian had thought about what he said… _Why did he say yes? Does he really like me? Maybe…. I like him too. But what if he was just kidding? No, he couldn't have been kidding. There was to much happiness and truth in his voice. I have to decide, do I like him back? Honestly….. I like him too. I've decided. I like him too. A lot. I might even… love him… That's it, I'm going to tell him I like him too._ Ian then wrote a note and went into his bedroom. He heard Anthony come in seconds later, and closed his door, and sat on his bed.

Anthony slowly walked up to Ian's door. He stood there for a couple seconds, then slowly opened the door. "Ian?" He said slowly, not looking him in the face.

"Hi Anthony. Come sit down, I think we need to talk." Anthony sat down on the bed next to Ian and just looked down at his hands. "Anthony? Do you really like me?" Ian asked. Anthony just nodded. "Anthony?" Ian asked, looking at Anthony. Anthony didn't respond. "Anthony. Look at me." Ian persisted. Anthony didn't move. He was slowly tearing up again. He had the hood of his hoodie over his head so Ian couldn't see his face. "Anthony." Ian said in a calm voice. Anthony still didn't move. He didn't want Ian to see his tear-streaked face. Ian reached out a hand and turned Anthony's face so it was facing him. Anthony closed his eyes so no more tears could fall. Ian saw his tears and felt bad. Ian thought for a minute, and got an idea. "I'm going to make this better." Ian said. And the next the Anthony knew, Ian was pressing his lips to his. Anthony was astonished. But he smiled and pressed into the kiss. They kissed for a long time and then Ian pulled back and leaned in to give Anthony a hug. "It's okay, Anthony," Ian said in a calm, soothing voice, "I like you too, there's no need to cry.." Anthony nodded. "Anthony?" Ian said.

"Huh?" Anthony managed to say.

"I love you." Ian finally said.

"I love you too. More than anything." Anthony said in a rattled tone.

"Anthony? Will you… go out with me? For real this time?" Ian asked truthfully.

"Yes. Of course." Anthony said with a smile. They kissed again, and this time, it meant more.


End file.
